


One Date Cant Hurt...Right?

by PolakAtTheDisco



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolakAtTheDisco/pseuds/PolakAtTheDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jordan's ex has an art show in Austin, Jordan is fully aware he needs to go there with his new boyfriend and show the ex what he's missing.<br/>Only problem is, Jordan doesn't have a boyfriend.<br/>What he does have is a very enthusiastic Brandon, who is more than willing to step in as 'fake boyfriend' for one date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing JorBran, so please be kind.
> 
> Written for Tumblr's RT Rare Ships week!

“Seriously guys? I thought we were friends!” Jordan whined, eyes pleading with the fellow men in the room.

“We are friends genius, we just have lives, that’s all.” Replied JJ, lounging comfortably across his chair with his feet up on the desk. “You should have asked earlier.”

“Ugh. How do all of you have plans already? Can’t any of you cancel?” Jordan pleaded, his head dropping down into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. 

“Nope. You got yourself into this mess. There’s seriously no one left you can ask?” Said Chris, clearly feeling at least a twinge of guilt over not being able to help. 

Jordan sighed into his hands before sitting back up to face the group. 

“Not really. I asked all of you, and basically everyone else who works here. Even my non-work friends. What the hell is with this weekend? Why must you all have lives?” Jordan complained, wracking his brain for other possible options. 

The boys sat around the Annex for a while, silently thinking of people Jordan may not have thought to ask when the door opened, spilling sunlight and fresh air onto the group. 

“Ah fuck. Shut the door Brandon it’s too bright!” Ordered JJ, tossing a Grifball directly at Brandon’s head. 

“Jesus! Fine.” He replied, ducking out of the way and pulling the door shut quickly. 

“What are you guys talking about? It looks like someone’s pet died in here… ” Brandon questioned, staring down the group before his expression changed to that of fear and confusion. 

“Wait. Did someone’s pet die? Because I’m so sorry that sucks! What happened? Who was it? Oh god, did anyone else get hurt? When did-“ 

“For fuck’s sake Brandon, no one died!” Yelled JJ, rolling his eyes. “It’s nothing that important.” 

“NOTHING THAT IMPORTANT JJ?!” Jordan exclaimed, shooting a glare JJ’s way. “Oh I’m sorry, this is just my only chance to get back at the guy who treated me like shit and show him that I’ve moved on. Not important at all!” Shrieked Jordan, head lolling back against his chair and eyes shut tight. 

“…Ok. I’ve missed something…” Brandon muttered, barely audible. 

“Jordan needs a fake date.”

“Sorry…What?”

Jordan groaned, stretching his leg out in front of him to kick at JJ’s chair. 

“Basically a guy I used to date is having an art show on Friday. I wanted to go and see how heinously terrible it is, and in the process show off my new boyfriend in order to make him jealous and see that I’ve moved on and can do so much better than him!” Jordan rambled angrily.

“But..you’re not dating anyone. Are you?”

Jordan sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“No, Brandon. I am hopelessly, sadly single. And lonely. Thus, I need a fake date. And none of these assholes with agree to do it because they’re all ‘busy’ with their ‘loved ones.’ Disgusting.” Jordan growled out, letting his head fall back into his hands.

The room fell into an uneasy silence, no one knowing what to say in order to make Jordan feel anything less than complete shit. 

“Oh. Well, ok. I’ll do it.”

Silence overtook the room for a few beats, long enough that Brandon started to fidget and wonder if he should have said anything at all. 

“Seriously?” Jordan questioned, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Brandon. 

Brandon shrugged in response. “Yeah. I don’t have any plans, and we’re bro’s right? Friends help each other out.”

Jordan looked around the room at the other guys present. 

“Not to say that we’re not all friends!” Clarified Brandon. “We are. It’s just that, you know, I’m free and you need help so why not?” 

“…Are you sure you’re up for this?” Jordan inquired; his voice quiet for the first time since the conversation had started. 

“Sure. I mean, it’s not going to be that hard. I just have to pretend to be your boyfriend right? So I stand around looking cute, laugh at your jokes, hold your hand? I basically do most of those things anyway already.” Brandon replied, smiling.

“Good point. You really need to start laughing at my jokes, by the way.”

“Be funny once and a while and I will.” He retorted, the smile still on his face. 

Jordan chuckled to himself before nodding and meeting Brandon’s eye. 

“Alright. If you’re sure you can do this, then thank you. I seriously appreciate it.” Jordan said sincerely. 

Brandon shrugged. “It’s no problem. You and I would probably be hanging out on a normal Friday anyway, so this is just like, Friday nights, only with a free bar! There is a free bar right? I don’t know much about art galleries. Oh god, do I have to know about art? Fuck! I knew I should have taken Art History instead of Earth Science but the professor was so fucking hot and-“ Brandon was cut off by Jordan standing up and shaking him by the shoulders. 

“Calm down, you don’t need to know anything about art. These are just local artists. We’re going to walk in, mingle with people I know, check out some of the art, try and make Wes sufficiently jealous and leave. And yes, there will be an open bar. And probably hors d’oeuvres.” Jordan assured him, letting his hands drop off of Brandon’s shoulders and into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Oh. Awesome.” Brandon grinned. “Though Wes? Is that seriously his name?” He questioned.

“Huh? Oh, well, it’s short for Wesley.” Jordan responded.

“WESLEY? As in Crusher? Like in Star Trek?” Brandon inquired, eyes wide. 

Jordan beamed back at him. “He hates it when people ask him that.”

Brandon paused for a moment. “…So what you’re saying is…”

“Ask him the minute you get introduced. God he’s going to hate you!” Jordan said happily, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“…Is that what we’re aiming for? He’s supposed to hate me?” Brandon asked with a questioning glance. 

“YES! Or at least strongly dislike you. He has to be jealous of you. That way he realizes I was the best thing he ever had and he’ll try to come crawling back and I can shoot him down. This is going to be so much fucking fun. Thanks buddy!” Jordan chimed, clapping Brandon on the shoulder and heading out the front door. 

Brandon stood there for a moment and watched him leave before turning back to the rest of the guys in the room. 

“What the hell did I just get myself into?”

The guys chuckled to themselves, standing up to leave the room and get back to work. 

“Good luck with that buddy.” Sniggered Blaine, pulling his bag up onto his shoulder. 

“Yep. This is going to be interesting. Shall we start calling you Mr. Cwierz now?” JJ said, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye as he stood and opened the door. 

“That’s Mr. Farmahini-Cwierz to you fuckers!” Brandon yelled after them, rolling his eyes as they wandered out. 

He turned back to the room, moving across it to settle into his own desk and finally get some work done. Before he had even been able to open his emails, his phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Jordan had texted him already. 

“Hey. Thanks again for doing this. I seriously appreciate it man. I’ll meet you at your place Friday after work OK? We have to make sure whatever you wear makes you look both attractive enough to make him jealous, and casual enough to make it seem like you didn't even try. I’ll bring an assortment of bow-ties, don’t worry! – J.”

Brandon read the message, swallowing down the lump that seemingly grew in his throat out of nowhere, and whispered out loud to himself:

“I am so fucked.”


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolled around quickly, as had the news about Brandon and Jordan’s fake date. The entire office knew, from the interns snickering to one another every time one of the two men strolled past, to Gus and Burnie doing the exact same thing. Jordan seemed to be taking it in stride, laughing along with the constant jokes about his and Brandon’s future wedding, even if his face did noticeably flush with every mention of it. Brandon, however, was another story. 

When the chance at helping Jordan out had first arisen, Brandon had no qualms with it. It was an easy way to help out a good friend and it would make a great story for the future. However the closer it got to the actual date part, the more nervous Brandon became. If it was honest with himself, which he was desperately trying not to be, he kind of liked the idea of being with Jordan in some capacity. They got along well. Jordan was always up to go out and partake in one of Brandon’s crazy ideas, or to simply crash at one of their apartments playing NBA Jams till 4am. Brandon had made peace with the fact that he wasn’t entirely straight after one too many dreams about Jordan when the two lived together for a few months. Seeing Jordan come home from the bars or from a date late at night, half drunk and occasionally covered in hickies took a toll on Brandon’s mental state. It also didn’t help that, because of their living arrangement, he had walked into his living room several times, early in the morning, to find a half-naked, completely wrecked Jordan asleep on his couch. He had managed to keep it all wrapped up in his brain until now, but he was no longer sure he would be able to make it through the evening unscathed. 

Jordan had been texting him all week with little ideas of how to pass off their partnership as a legitimate relationship. They had figured everything out, from a story about how they met (at work), to their first date (dinner and a movie, complete with running to the car in a downpour), to taking anecdotes about couples from the office and exchanging the names with their own. They were set. Jordan had went as far as making a cheat sheet for the two of them (complete with little drawings of them both) to study so they didn’t fuck anything up, and if that wasn’t the most ridiculously meticulous and adorable thing Brandon had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. Brandon had resigned himself to the fact that although the night might not be real, he was going to try his hardest to make it seem as perfect as possible, and nothing was going to go wrong. 

When five o’clock finally rolled around, Brandon gathered up his things and shoved them haphazardly into his bag, his mind miles away from anything resembling work. He barely noticed JJ talking to him until the other man reached out and shook Brandon by the shoulders, knocking him out of his reverie and back to reality. 

“Woah. Sorry, JJ. I was in my own world for a second there. What’s up?” Brandon inquired, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. 

JJ smirked down at him with a look that said, ‘I know something you don’t.’ Typical JJ. 

“Just wishing you good luck tonight with your big date. Got everything planned out?” He asked, his eyes twinkling. 

Brandon sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I think so? I mean we have the whole ‘how did you meet and fall in love’ story down, so I think that’s the big part.”

“Mmhm.” JJ nodded back. “Well good luck. Text me if anything crazy happens.”

“Will do.” Replied Brandon, quickly moving past JJ and heading for the door. 

“Hey, Brando?” Exclaimed JJ, striding up to Brandon yet again and grasping at his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

JJ was silent for a moment, searching for what to say. His face dropped it’s usual, telltale smirk and his eyes looked genuine for once. 

“Tonight could be important for you two. You know what I mean?” He prompted, waiting for Brandon’s response.

“…No?” Brandon replied, confusion written across his face. 

JJ sighed and ran a hand through his black locks. 

“I know, Brandon.”

“…I have no idea-“

“How you feel. About Jordan.” 

Brandon’s face froze; his eyes shifting from a look of confusion to shock, and then to one of pleading. 

“But…how? JJ, please don’t-“

“Look I won’t say anything ok? But you weren’t exactly hiding it well.” JJ’s smile returned, this time more comforting than teasing. “I think everyone might have an idea. Not Jordan of course, but still. Tonight could be important. Tell him. Or do something at least. We can’t have you moping around anymore and looking at him across the room when you think he doesn’t notice. Luckily for you Jordan’s just as dense as you are.” JJ finished, still gripping onto Brandon’s shoulder. 

Brandon looked half terrified attempting to process what JJ had just said. 

“Oh god I didn’t mean to scare you! Just…just act like you always do. Keep it comfortable. You guys might be surprised at how easy this fake boyfriend thing will be.”

Brandon simply nodded and muttered out a quiet “ok,” not knowing what else to say in return. He half smiled at JJ and turned back to the door, walking through it and toward his car. 

He had gotten to his car door before he heard his name called once more. 

JJ stood a few feet behind his car, staring at him once again, and this time smirk on full display. 

“By the way, he does the same thing.”

“What are you talking about?”

JJ strode up to Brandon, and leaned in case anyone else was in the parking lot.

“He’s always looking when you’re not.” 

Brandon felt his face go red at the mere thought of Jordan thinking of him in the same way he did of Jordan. He looked up into JJ’s eyes to search for sarcasm but found no trace. JJ was serious. 

“Like I said buddy, good luck. You’ll need it.” And with that, JJ winked at him and ran off back in the direction of the Annex.

Brandon stood at his car door for a moment before finally opening it and sliding into the driver’s seat, starting it up and searching for anything on the radio to drown out his thoughts. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with that information? There was the potential, be it small, that Jordan felt the same way he did, or at least to some degree. He sat there for what felt like hours, face burning red with thoughts running though his head he would be embarrassed to reveal. 

As if by some evil coincidence, his phone vibrated at that very moment. A new text. He knew who it was before he even dug it out of his pocket. 

“Hey. Just got home. Going to jump in the shower and change before I head over to oversee your outfit choice. Think we’ll have time for dinner before the gallery opens? I skipped lunch and I don’t think the hors d’oeuvres will cut it. –J”

Brandon couldn’t help but smile lightly as he texted him back with shaking fingers. 

“Sounds fine to me. I’m just leaving the Annex now, so give me a bit of time to shower and make myself somewhat presentable before you turn me into Mr. Dream Boyfriend.-B”

Less than a minute later, his phone vibrated again. 

“Sounds perfect. You won’t believe the ties I have as possible options for you. Any one of them will work I think. Also, you always look presentable. Disheveled maybe, but presentable, Mr. Dream Boyfriend. Text me when you’re cool with me coming over -J.”

Brandon simply knew one thing after reading the text and realizing his heart rate was climbing at the mere mention of Jordan thinking he looked nice:

He was totally fucked. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Brandon found himself wandering around his apartment, pacing and attempting to both calm himself down and psych himself up for the night ahead. He had texted Jordan ten minutes ago letting him know it was safe to come over, and Jordan would arrive at any moment. He did his best to straighten up his mess of an apartment, but there was only so much he could do. Thankfully Jordan had already seen it at its worst, having lived there with him for a few months, but the gesture of at least trying to straighten a bit seemed to be the right thing to do. That and it took his mind off of the endless, circular daydreams going through his head in which he and Jordan would forget the party and settle in for a night of making out on the couch instead.

A guy can dream right?

He managed to pull a black t-shirt over his head and halfway style his hair when he heard the familiar knock at the door. Brandon took a deep breath, stopping for a second to check himself out in the mirror and make sure he didn’t look like too much of a mess, before sighing and opening the door to find Jordan on the other side.

Brandon pulled the door open quickly to welcome Jordan, only to find him standing with his back to the door, looking out and admiring the sky.

“Uh…hey?” Brandon said quietly.

Jordan jumped and turned around quickly, startled by the voice behind him,

“Oh, hey sorry, I was in my own head for a minute there.” He replied grinning.

The two took a moment to smile at one another, both taking in the other’s appearance in admiration, until Brandon noticed something in Jordan’s hand.

“What’s that?” He inquired.

“What’s….oh this!” Jordan extended his hand toward Brandon and let something drop into his open palm. “It’s for you! I was talking to Kara and she said it’d be cute if we matched tonight, so I figured I’d buy you one too.” He finished, his face noticeably more red than it was a moment ago.

Brandon looked down into his hand to find a flower, a boutonniere really. He couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the whole scenario was and looked up to catch Jordan’s eye. Jordan was half-smiling back at him, unable to tell if Brandon was laughing out of amusement or mocking him.

“Sorry.” Said Jordan. “Kara brought it up and I was already going to wear one so I figured what the hell, it might make us look more coupley you know? But you don’t have to wear it, it’s really not a big-“  
Jordan was cut off mid-sentence by Brandon reaching out and shoving his shoulder.

“Shut up. It’s cute. It’ll look great and totally add to our perfect couple status. C’mon in.” Brandon assured, stepping back to let Jordan through the doorway and taking a minute to breathe.

“I like your outfit. Good choice.” He muttered to Jordan, walking past him and indicating for him to follow. “I have no clue what you think I should go with. Not like I have a lot of options…” He trailed off, motioning toward the pile of shirts he had pulled out and thrown on top of his bed. He wasn’t really a dressy kind of guy, and thus had a limited amount of options to work with. He loved how Jordan always seemed so put together and how comfortable he looked in his clothes. Jordan walked in sporting tan dress pants and a light blue button down, paired with a navy blazer and a navy and light blue striped bow tie. His hair was impeccably styled and everything about his appearance was classy without looking like he tried too hard. In other words, he looked fucking perfect. As usual. The bastard.

Brandon had managed to find a pair of dress pants that not only still fit, but were also surprisingly clean, and a t-shirt, but found himself lost as to where to go after that. Thank god Jordan was around to steer him in the right direction.

“Ok, so we don’t want to go with anything too matchy for us. Our outfits should just compliment one another’s. So I’m thinking…” Jordan trailed off, reaching out for the stack of shirts on Brandon’s bed and rifling through them. “Yes! This will work perfectly. Put this on!” He exclaimed, throwing a navy blue shirt at Brandon and turning around to rummage through his closet.

“Don’t you have a vest? That grey one you wore on Fancy Friday that time?” Jordan asked, sliding hangers across the closet like a madman.

“Yeah I think it’s still in there. Far right somewhere? Next to my suit coat.” Brandon said, securing the last button on the shirt and waiting to see what Jordan had planned.

“Perfect! Here, put this on, it looks great on you.” Said Jordan, tossing the vest Brandon’s way before digging through the assortment of bowties he brought. Brandon pulled on the vest and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt out of habit, turning to Jordan for approval.

“This work?” He asked. Jordan looked up from his bowtie search for a moment, letting his eyes wander across Brandon, taking in the way the vest clung to his body in all the right places and the muscles in his forearms on display. Jordan could feel his mouth go dry for a moment and his cheeks flush, before mumbling out “looks perfect” and turning back to his ties. Brandon noticed the way he turned away, quickly thinking back to what JJ had said hours ago and whether it may have had more merit than he originally thought.

“Ok here. This is the one. Perfect combo!” He said happily, handing a baby blue tie over to Brandon.

“Awesome. But, uh, I still don’t know how to tie one of these.” Brandon admitted.

“Seriously? I’ve showed you at least twice now!” Jordan laughed, grabbing Brandon by the shoulders and standing him in front of his dresser mirror. “Now pay attention this time!”

Jordan slid his hands over Brandon’s shoulders and stood behind him, taking the tie from Brandon’s hands and placing it around his neck. Brandon was sure Jordan was explaining the steps again; at least, Jordan was talking an awful lot. He didn’t hear a word however, and caught himself, just as with every other time Jordan had tried to demonstrate this technique to him, staring at Jordan in the mirror. It was hard to look away when Jordan had that perfect look of concentration on his face, coupled with his fast moving fingers so close to Brandon’s neck. He thought about the combination of himself and Jordan’s hands many times before and he had to stop and look away quickly before he embarrassed himself.

Jordan was also feeling the effects of being in such close proximity to his fake boyfriend. He had played it cool when Brandon volunteered to help him out, but had a little solo dance party to himself the moment he got home. He had realized his feelings for Brandon months ago when the two were living together, and as much as he tried to force them away, it wouldn’t work. Living with Brandon had been a weird dream. They had been friends previous to Brandon letting him move in for a while, but never all that close. Once they started sharing the same place, everything just seemed so _easy_. Easy in a way it had never felt like with previous roommates or even boyfriends. Brandon didn’t understand his weird hang-ups and habits, but he respected them and made sure to have the things Jordan needed in the right spots at all times. He never tried to change how Jordan felt about things, just how he responded. For two people who were so inherently opposite, they fit together perfectly in that setting, and honestly, Jordan wished it had never ended

  
He finished up with the bowtie and stood behind Brandon for another minute, admiring his own handiwork. He had to admit, they pulled this couple thing off well and his outfit selections really added that extra bit of familiarity between them.

“Oh! Hold on!” He exclaimed to Brandon, running out of the room.

Brandon stared behind him, wondering what the hell he could have planned now, until Jordan wandered back in, boutonniere in hand.

“Can’t forget this now, huh?” Jordan smirked, standing in front of Brandon to pin it onto his vest before turning back around and standing at his side.

“I gotta admit, we clean up nice.” Brandon said with a grin.

Jordan rolled his eyes. “Please. You clean up nice. I, however, always look this good.” He grinned, digging in his pocket for his phone.

“Yeah you do.” Brandon muttered inaudibly to any ears aside from his own.

“Here, selfie time. Let’s capture our good looks for the sake of future generations.” Jordan laughed, pulling his phone out and positioning it toward the mirror to capture them both.

The two leaned on one another for a moment, awed for a second at how well they did look side by side, before taking the photo and awkwardly stepping back.

“Sooo…” Jordan started. “Dinner? I’m fucking starving and we have a little less than 2 hours until the gallery opens.”

“Works for me. Let’s go.” Brandon responded, heading back toward the front door, grabbing his keys and wallet off of the coffee table on the way out. “I’m driving though.”

“What? Why?” Jordan asked, following him to his car.

“Because my dear boytoy, if I get drunk, I look like the sloppy new boyfriend which will ruin the entire night. But if you end up getting drunk, we can wave it off to nerves because you’re introducing me to all your friends.” Brandon said, unlocking the car and sliding inside.

“Huh. Who knew you could make such a good point being that you’re such an idiot?” Jordan asked, smirking.

“Shut up nerd.”

Jordan laughed.

“Whatever you say Brando Calrissian. Let’s eat.”

\-----  
A little over 2 hours later, the two pulled up to the street a block from the gallery, hunger sedated and nerves free flowing.

“You ready for this?” Jordan asked, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets, sweating profusely.

“Sure. It’s going to be fine. Fun even.” Brand replied, wandering in step with Jordan.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence until they were two storefronts away from the gallery.

“Alright. Here goes.” Said Jordan nervously, starting to take off toward the entrance.

“No wait.” Brandon said, reaching out for Jordan’s hand and pulling him into the front of the alleyway just before the entrance.

“What? You’re not backing out are you? Because you totally can if you want.”

“No genius I said I’d help right? But we’re supposed to be dating. You look like someone just killed your pet or something. Smile. Here.”

Brandon reached out and loosed Jordan’s tie just a bit, ruffling his shirt and untucking it just slightly in the process. He then reached up and hovered his hand next to Jordan’s face.

Jordan’s mouth went dry for a second, feeling both terrified and slightly hopeful that Brandon was about to lean down and kiss him. However Brandon’s hand kept moving upward and rather than kissing the life out of him, he slowly ran his hand through Jordan’s hair, mussing up the trained locks and sending them askew.

“Ah, Brandon, what the fuck?!” Jordan exclaimed, reaching up to deflect Brandon’s hand away from him. Brandon raised his other hand and swatted Jordan away. “Hold on asshole, let me fix this.” Taking a step closer to Jordan, Brandon ran his hands through his hair once again, messing it up to a point where it looked like it had been obviously pulled on, yet still stylish, before pulling back.

“There.” Brandon said, taking a step away from Jordan and crossing his arms over his chest. “Perfect. Don’t touch it.”

“What the hell did you do that for?” Jordan said, fighting every internal urge to reach up and get is hair back in order.

Brandon looked at him as though he had grown two heads. “Duh. We’re supposed to be boyfriends! What do boyfriends do before they go out? I mean, theoretically, I’m not an expert.”  
“Uh, depends I guess. Get ready; show up on time, double check for the tickets…” Jordan trailed off.

“Wow. Now I see why you’re single.” Brandon teased, winking at Jordan before continuing. “They make out! Fool around! Act like they’re in love! See, all you needed was to undo the tie a little and mess with your hair and now you look positively debauched. People will _so_ think we banged in the car on the way here!”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It is when you’re trying to convince your ex you’re over him. You look like we just made out for an hour. It’s a good look for you. He’ll be instantly jealous.”

“Oh. “ Jordan could feel his face growing hot the minute Brandon admitted he looked good. Half pleased and half embarrassed, he looked up again to meet Brandon’s smirk.

“Why aren’t we messing with you then?”

Brandon threw his head back and laughed. Fuck Jordan loved his laugh. And his neck. The things he wished he had just done to that neck in the car on the way…

Jordan had to shake himself out of his daydream in order to catch Brandon’s statement.

“We’re not messing with me because face it, I always look debauched.” Brandon said with a smirk.

Jordan took a second to study Brandon thoroughly and found that he couldn’t disagree. Brandon’s hair was dark and messy, no matter how badly he tried to keep it under control. While his pants and vest were well fitted and the color of his shirt complimented his eyes and skin perfectly, anyone looking at them could tell Brandon was not as at home in dressy clothes as Jordan was, and no matter how ridiculously cute Jordan found Brandon in a bow-tie, it was obvious it wasn’t something he was used to. Brandon was right. No matter how dressy Jordan tried to make him, he would always look a little rough. And he fucking loved it.

“Ugh. You’re right. Fine, let’s go in.”

“Wait.”

“Now what?”

Brandon reached forward and grabbed Jordan’s hand, intertwining his fingers with the others’ and squeezing for a moment before looking up at him and smiling.

“Now we’re ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two walked into the gallery, hand in hand, stopping to nod to the woman working the door who was handing out brochures on the gallery and the exhibit. Slowly they made their way into the main hall, peering around at the canvases hung in careful arrangement and the sculptures covering the exhibition floor. 

“Holy fuck, this place is fancy.” Brandon muttered, leaning in to Jordan’s ear. 

Jordan felt himself shiver a bit as Brandon’s breath hit him, but held it back.

“It’s a gallery. What did you expect?” Jordan replied. 

Brandon shrugged. “I don’t know. Something grittier I guess. More disheveled artists, less hoity-toity.” 

Jordan laughed. “This isn’t an episode of Girls you know, some people actually make money doing art. Shocking I know.”

“Psh, I know that. Case in point: you. But still, it’s just not what I expected.”

The pair wandered around for a few more moments, taking in a few of the pieces on display before Brandon started getting antsy. 

“You ok? You seem nervous or something all of a sudden.” Jordan inquired, moving to stand in front of Brandon.

“Naw, I’m fine. It’s just that…people are staring at us. Is that normal?” Brandon replied quizzically. 

“Of course it is. Look at us. We’re adorable.” Jordan grinned back. 

Brandon smiled in return, taking a deep breath. “There’s just a group of people back there staring us down, and I can’t tell whether they want to fuck us or watch us fuck each other. It’s slightly off putting.” He admitted, nodding his head in direction of the onlookers. 

Jordan quirked an eyebrow at Brandon’s response, willing his face not to blush over the fucking comment. He turned slowly to glance at the group before a smile spread across his face and he lifted a hand to wave in their direction. 

“Them? Remember the friends I was going to introduce you to? That’s them. Hence the staring.” Jordan said, grabbing Brandon’s hand and lacing their fingers together, leading him off in their direction. 

“Ok, we’re going to go talk to them alright? Just…act normal.”

“That’s impossible.”

Jordan sighed. “True. Just act…oh never mind.” 

With that, Brandon smirked and allowed Jordan to drag him across the room to the group of peeping friends. Jordan dropped his hand in order to embrace them, saying hello and exchanging pleasantries before falling back next to Brandon, smiling and introducing him to the group. 

“Aw Jordan. Is this the guy you’ve been telling us all about?” Asked a petite woman who reached out to Brandon and introduced herself as Jenna. 

“God I hope so.” Responded Brandon, winking at her. “Otherwise I’m out of a boyfriend I guess.” 

The group laughed and introductions continued, Brandon doing a nice job of being attentive to their questions and holding back to let Jordan take the lead. 

“Wow. You two are so cute. You look like you belong on the cover of a J. Crew catalog.” Admitted Mark, Jenna’s boyfriend. 

Brandon laughed. “Thanks, but this is all Jordan’s doing. If he didn’t tell me what to wear all the time I’d be much more Wal-Mart than J. Crew at first glance, believe me.” Said Brandon, turning slightly to shoot a smile at Jordan. 

“How did you guys meet anyway?” Asked another member of the group.

“Work.” They both replied in unison, taking a second to catch each other’s eye and smirk. These were the questions they had prepared for and both knew the predetermined answers by heart. Easy. 

“Really? Are you an animator as well?” Questioned Jenna.

“Oh god no. I’m so not creative, at least not in comparison to him. I just produce stuff.” Brandon said with a shrug before Jordan cut him off. 

“Shut it. You have an insanely hard job. He doesn't just produce stuff, he produces everything live action the company records and loads of other things. I’m the one who sits around all day drawing.” Jordan exclaimed with a serious tone, elbowing Brandon in the ribs. 

“Look at you two bickering! No wonder you’re smitten with each other.”

The two smiled lightly to themselves before someone jumped in with another question.

“So how long have you guys been together? What’d you do on your first date? Give us the details!”

Brandon and Jordan went back into robot answer mode, having decided that 4 months was an acceptable amount of time to claim they’ve been together, and went with a very mundane ‘dinner and a movie’ answer as far as what the date entailed. Simple. 

Jenna scoffed at their answer. “Please Jordan, like you’d do anything that boring on a first date. What did you guys see?” She asked, the rest of the group quiet.

Jordan panicked. They weren’t supposed to ask that! Why would it matter what they saw? All it matters is that they went on a date together, Brandon had asked him out first, and they’d been dating ever since. Never one to be quick on his feet, Jordan stumbled for a moment to answer. 

“Uhhh…” Was all he managed to get out before Brandon jumped in. 

“Well we never really made it to the movies actually. Though we did watch one eventually, just not in the way we originally planned.” Brandon answered. 

Jordan turned to look at him, face smiling but eyes screaming, ‘what the fuck are you doing?!’

“Oh really? Why’s that? What happened?” Someone questioned, motioning for Brandon to continue the story. 

“Well we went to dinner and everything went well, and we had some time to kill before the movie started, so we decided to park and take a walk, get ourselves some Slurpee’s at 7-11, and then make it back to the theatre in time for the showing. We go in, get our drinks, and I’m not kidding, halfway back to the theater there was a torrential downpour. Like apocalyptic style. I've never seen it rain so hard out of nowhere and I've watched loads of horrible weather based disaster movies. Anyway it started raining and Jordan here was of course, freaking out about getting wet. He might have been wearing a new bowtie, I don’t remember. But we were totally soaked in seconds. “ Brandon said animatedly, the entire group eating out the palm of his hand as he wove a story out of nowhere. 

“That’s terrible! What did you do?”

Brandon smiled. “What else could we do? After calming this idiot down, we just starting laughing and walked back the car, totally soaked. It was kinda hilarious really, I mean here we are all dressed up trying to make a good impression on the other and we end up soaked and looking like wet cats. So we ended up back at the car, and I suggested that rather than just calling it a night, we drive back to one of our places and dry off and have our own movie night.” 

“Aw, that’s so sweet.”

“Mmhm.” Muttered Jordan. He and Brandon had never discussed this and he had no idea where it was coming from, but judging from the fact that Brandon was talking with his hands and the glint in his eyes, Jordan had to assume he saw it in a movie somewhere, or maybe stole the story from someone else at Rooster Teeth. Either way, he was as engrossed in what Brandon had to say just as much as the rest of his friends. 

“Yep. So Jordan said sure, and we got back to the car. I walked over to get in and drive back to my place but Jordan stopped me, saying something about the car door not opening. So I wandered back to the passenger side to see if it was stuck and next thing I know my back’s against the door and this guy is kissing the holy hell out of me. And I guess we’ve been together ever since.” Brandon finished, sliding his hand down to intertwine with Jordan’s and looking up at him from under his eyelashes. 

Jordan felt his face blush and heard his friends going ‘awww’ in the background, but all he could focus on was Brandon. Brandon and his ridiculous stories and warm hands and small smiles. Jordan knew he needed to look away quickly before the urge to really kiss Brandon surged through him, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned forward; fully ready to kiss him and get this insane tension out of the air, but moved at the last moment, lips connecting with Brandon’s cheek instead. He pulled away, far more red than even before, to find Brandon smiling at him, all teeth and crinkly eyes, and Jordan was positive he had never felt as high as he did that moment. 

The pair stayed with Jordan’s friends for a while longer, chatting about nothing and answering more of their expected questions until the group wandered off to go say hello to more people, leaving Brandon and Jordan alone again. 

“So…” Jordan started, pulling Brandon along next to him, hands still intertwined. 

“So?”

“Where the hell did that story come from?” He asked. “Not that I didn't like it, it was perfect, just how the hell did you come up with it so fast?”

Brandon looked to the art on the walls, doing everything in his power to avoid looking Jordan in the eye. How was he supposed to tell him that he hadn't made it up off the top of his head, and that instead, it was his favorite go-to daydream? He had replayed that scenario in his head so many times he had it remembered verbatim, from the words they would say to one another to the way it would feel to be kissed by Jordan in the rain. 

“I think I saw it in a movie once.” He lied. “Then I just made up random details that seemed to fit us to make it seem legit. Seems like something that would happen in a romantic comedy you know?”

Jordan did know. Jordan knew all too well. If Brandon still had access to Jordan’s Nexflix account, he would know all too well about Jordan’s new found love of shitty romantic comedies, especially ones in which he can daydream about being the star. 

“Huh.” Muttered Jordan, watching Brandon intently. 

Brandon hadn't looked at him since his friends wandered away, and Jordan was instantly worried that the peck on the cheek was too much and he had freaked Brandon out. “Well it was a great story. It absolutely sounded like something that would happen to us.” He admitted with a smile. 

“Thanks.” Said Brandon. The two stopped in front of a small enclave full of paintings, standing in silence for a few minutes taking them in. They stood there looking at the art, hands together, until Brandon broke the silence. 

“Ok I admit I might not be the most cultured guy in the room right now so feel free to correct me but these paintings…they’re all...terrible? Or is it just going over my head?”

“I think what he was going for was the whole ‘not caring how it looks so everyone thinks it looks amazing’ style. “

“…so in other words?”

“It’s all fucking terrible.”

The two laughed, leaning in toward one another and grinning ear to ear. 

“Terrible. Really? To think at one point you called my work ‘inspired.’ Said a voice a few feet behind them. They both spun around quickly to see a tall, slender man standing before them. 

“Wes.”

“Jordan.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Even after all we’ve been through, I would have imagined you’d still be able to recognize true artistry when you see it.” Wes states with a smirk, obviously attempting to get a rise out of Jordan. 

Jordan’s jaw clenched slightly and he gripped Brandon’s hand a bit tighter before responding. He knew he was going to run into Wes tonight eventually, but a part of him hoped he’d be able to escape without having to have the awkward ex-boyfriend talk and just enjoy the night out with Brandon. Unfortunately for him, that was no longer an option and he had to face his past. 

“Oddly enough, my opinions on artistry have evolved some since we last spoke. Much like my taste in men.” He spat out, returning the smirk. 

Brandon hadn’t bothered to ask Jordan about the details of his relationship with Wes, figuring what he’d want Brandon to know, he’d tell him. However Brandon could tell that whatever happened ended on even worse terms than he had originally thought. 

Brandon could see Wes visibly stiffen under Jordan’s gaze, which was nearly impossible seeing as he already more closely resembled a plank of wood than anything else. 

He was tall, a good few inches taller than both Brandon and Jordan, and painfully thin. Brandon was nearly sure that if Wes turned to the side he might disappear completely. His hair was dark brown and shorter on the sides and longer on top, falling into his eyes . Brandon could only surmise that he kept it a bit longer so he could push it away in a more dramatic fashion. For an artist, his clothing defied all stereotype and in the brown, fitted suit he was wearing, he looked as though he’d be more comfortable on Wall Street than some art gallery in Texas. 

“So I see.” Wes replied, casting his gaze upon Brandon. 

“Well, be polite Jordan. Introduce me to your new…friend.”

“Boyfriend, actually.” Brandon retorted quickly, following with a grin. He knew Wes was trying to rile them up, and although it was slightly working, he couldn’t make it seem so. 

“Boyfriend.” Responded Wes, speaking as though he had just swallowed a tablespoon of vinegar. “Right.” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly in Brandon’s direction. 

Jordan sighed, extending one arm in front of him and gesturing between the two men. 

“Wes. Brandon. Brandon. Wes. Now you’re introduced. Happy?” He asked.

Wes scoffed as if the mere idea of contentment was beyond him. 

“So how did this little love affair start? Are you one of the workers at that internet job of his?”

“If by ‘internet job’ you mean a multi-award winning production company, then yes. That’s where we met.” 

“Hmm.” Muttered Wes, staring Brandon down. 

“You’re not an artist then?” He inquired. 

“Nope. Producer.” 

“I see.” Wes mumbled with a quiet voice before shifting to look at Jordan. “Are you still working on your cartoons?”

“You mean my animation? Yep. Still doing that.”

“It’s great isn’t it? He captures people so well, it always impresses me.” Said Brandon, sneaking a glance at Jordan and squeezing his hand lightly.

“It’s acceptable. Good for animation I suppose. Though you’ve always been capable of so much more if you just tried harder. You have so much potential but you waste it on internet videos and drawings of pizza.” 

Jordan sighed. He’d heard this argument dozens of times before, pretty much every day of their relationship. No matter what he drew, no matter the milestone he hit, it was never impressive to Wes. 

“Potential is one thing. Happiness is the other. Also have you ever been on the internet? Internet videos and pizza are the most popular things in the world right now. I would argue it’s less settling into a job and more providing people with the things they love.” Said Brandon, spitting out words at a speed Jordan hadn’t seen before. 

The tension in the room was growing exponentially and Jordan wondered how long it would be until someone snapped. He could see Brandon’s jaw clenching with every word out of Wes’s mouth, and squeezed his hand in the hopes of calming him slightly, a move that did not go unnoticed by his ex. 

“Well isn’t this adorable, holding hands to try and sell this farcical relationship.”

“Excuse me?” questioned Jordan.

“Jordan, you didn’t have to come up with a fake boyfriend just to try and impress me.”

“What do you mean fake boyfriend?” Asked Brandon, eyes trained on Wes. 

“No offense, but you are obviously not Jordan’s type. You are painfully average.”

“Really? What’s Jordan’s type then?”

“Me. Or guys like me. Artists. Creators. Not…you, essentially.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” muttered Jordan looking away from the bickering duo for a moment. He was about to cut in with a lengthy rant defending Brandon before Brandon beat him to it. By laughing.   
Brandon was laughing. Genuinely laughing. Jordan and Wes exchanged a glance before Jordan pulled on Brandon’s arm a bit, asking what his deal was. 

“It’s just hilarious.” Brandon replied, grinning at Jordan. “I may be average as fuck, but you are transparent dude.” He said, looking over at Wes, smiling. 

“What did you just say?” Asked Wes, face too confused to be actually threatening.

“You. It’s just so obvious you want Jordan back. All your snark and cutting comments. It’s just misplaced anger. You’re mad at yourself for letting him go and you’re just now realizing it. Can’t say I blame you though, I’d probably react the same way if I acted as dumb as you did.”

Jordan felt himself blush slightly at that comment, fighting back a smile knowing that Brandon thought he was worth something. 

“You’ll never been good enough for him you know.” Wes snarled through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, I am fully aware. Lucky for me he’s good enough for both of us. In more ways than one.” He finished, winking at Wes and squeezing Jordan’s hand. 

“It won’t last. You’re not his type.”

Brandon laughed again. 

“Funny, I always just thought Jordan’s type was someone who respected him and loved him but obviously you know more. Seeing as how you’re no longer together.”

“You both realize I’m standing right here. And I can speak for myself, thank you very much.” Jordan said slowly, stopping to stare both of them down in turn. 

“Right. I’m sorry. He’s just such a prick.” Brandon sighed, turning to face Jordan. 

Jordan couldn’t help but smile at Brandon’s completely lack of decorum. 

“Oh believe me. I’m fully aware. Which is why this-“ Jordan gestured between himself and Wes. “Is over. You ended it. I moved on. Do the same. C’mon Brandon, let’s go.” 

“There you go again Jordan. Running away. Running away from your problems, from your talent, hiding behind this sorry excuse for a boyfriend. This is why we didn’t work Jordan. You’re weak. Just because you found this schlub and convinced him to date you doesn’t mean you’ve moved on. All it means is that, once again, you’re disappointing.” Wes finished, eyes lit up and venom dripping from his monotone voice. 

Brandon broke away from Jordan’s side and strode straight up to Wes, backing him against the wall and stopping inches from his face. Fear flashed through Wes’s eyes for a moment before Brandon pointed a finger at him and spoke in a low, threatening voice. Jordan had never seen him look so angry in all the time he’d known him.

“I don’t know how you spoke to him before I came along, but let me tell you, you never. Ever. Speak about him like that again.” He said slowly, stopping finally to stare down Wes as if daring him to make a move.

“C’mon Brandon let’s just go. This asshole isn’t worth it anyway.” Jordan growled, sliding his hand down Brandon’s arm and grabbing his hand, turning him so they could both exit. Wes collected himself and pushed off the wall once the pair was a few steps away, feigning courage to respond. 

“Whatever. If you want to discuss worthlessness, take a look at that boyfriend of yours. You always settled for things beneath you, Jordan, but I never thought that you’d-“

Wes was unable to finish his rant however, because he went from standing and speaking to slumped in the fetal position on the floor. 

Silence spread through the room, onlookers shooting quick glances from the crumpled figure on the floor to the man standing above him, fists clenched. 

Jordan. 

“Holy shit.” Muttered Brandon, looking up from Wes’s prone form to Jordan, standing tall and glaring at Wes in a way Brandon had never seen before. 

Brandon stood there for a moment, completely unsure as for what to do. He took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing Jordan’s hand and unclenching it from its fist to slide into his own. 

“Hey.” He whispered. 

“Hey.” Jordan replied, unmoving but squeezing back on Brandon’s hand. 

“You just punched someone.” 

“Yep. I did.”

“Feel better?”

“God yes.”

Brandon couldn’t help but find himself smiling after Jordan’s matter-of-fact response. He chucked slightly before leaning in to whisper in Jordan’s ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

Jordan closed his eyes for a moment, opening them and turning his head to meet Brandon’s gaze. They stood there for a moment, a brief exchange of looks, before nodding and mumbling, ‘yeah’ under his breath. He took one last look at Wes on the floor, now sitting up and rubbing his jaw, before smiling and turning to drag Brandon away. 

Brandon turned and smiled with him, happy to leave, but not before looking over his shoulder at Wes one last time and saying goodbye.   
“By the way, YOUR ART SUCKS!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my god. I just did that.” Said Jordan, ducking back into the alley next to the gallery and wandering from wall to wall.

“Yes, you did.” Grinned Brandon, leaning against the brick, content to watch Jordan work through his crisis. 

“I’ve never punched anyone before. I just punched someone. In real life.” Jordan stammered. 

Brandon bit back a laugh and nodded. “You did. It was amazing.”

“Was it?” Jordan asked, his head snapping up to meet Brandon’s eyes. “Did it look good at least? The only thing worse than throwing a bad punch is looking like an idiot when you do it.”

“It looked great. Really great. He wasn’t expecting that at all. You’re like a hipster James Bond now!” Brandon joked. 

Jordan looked at him for a few seconds, processing what he had just said. 

“Ok, I guess that does sound pretty good. But seriously, do you think he’s going to sue me for battery or anything? Or trespassing or something? I did sort of ruin his gallery opening. I hate him, but I can’t be the reason for his downfall. I mean, him talking about me, I’m used to that. But he had no right to say that stuff about you. No right. He’s never even met you before! And it was all fucking ridiculous anyway. I mean seriously, who would believe I was the desirable one in this relationship? You would obviously be the hot one. I mean, look at you for fuck’s sake. You’re all dark and handsome and fun and god, I can’t believe you even said yes to doing this with me and-“

Jordan was unable to finish his sentence because the next thing he felt was his back against the cold, brick wall of the alley and another body press against his front. 

“Jordan.” 

He looked up immediately, making eye contact with Brandon who was staring him down with a dark expression akin only to hunger. 

“Yeah?” He asked, his mouth quickly going dry. 

“Shut up.” Brandon quipped, the corners of his mouth turning up for a quick moment before his eyes fell to Jordan’s mouth and he quickly closed the space between their bodies, pressing Jordan completely against the wall and meeting Jordan’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Jordan finally understood. 

He’d watched enough romantic comedies over the past few weeks to recognize the swell of emotions flooding through his system and the cloudiness that seemed to take over his brain. Nothing had prepared him for how it would finally feel to actually kiss Brandon outside of one of his daydreams. Brandon’s lips were tight and chapped against Jordan’s own, and they pressed against his comfortably until he pulled away just a bit to open his mouth and breathe, and Brandon took advantage, deepening the kiss. 

Brandon found himself in a similar situation. He didn’t know what possessed him to throw caution to the wind and kiss Jordan, maybe it was the way his face flushed thinking about punching someone or the way he rambled on and on while trying to rationalize what he had done. Whatever it was, as Brandon felt Jordan’s hands slide up his chest to pull at the lapels of his vest, he thanked god he had decided to go with it.   
Brandon tried to concentrate on the fact that they were basically making out in a dingy alley against a wall, but the tiny noises Jordan was making every time Brandon nipped at his lip were overwhelming. He couldn’t help but to consider if that’s what Jordan sounded like from a few well-placed kisses, what he might resort to the further they went. Finally deciding that the only way to find out was to break apart and get him home as soon as possible, Brandon leaned his head back and broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Jordan’s.

“Fuck.” Jordan panted out, his eyes still closed and hands gripping tightly to the lapels of Brandon’s vest. 

“Ditto.” Brandon responded, taking a small step back from Jordan to look at him, one arm wrapped around Jordan’s waist, the other at his neck with his thumb resting on Jordan’s jawline.

Jordan couldn’t help but notice the self-fulfilling prophecy of Brandon’s debauched look had indeed come true. His hair was mussed from when Jordan had, apparently, tugged on it a few times, and his lips were red and swollen. His vest was slightly askew and the bowtie Jordan had so meticulously tied had migrated to one side of his neck. All in all, Jordan could honestly say Brandon looked better right now than ever before, and a rush of pride ran through him when it realized it was entirely because of him.

“So. What do we do now?” Jordan asked, leaning back to break Brandon’s hold on him and straighten himself up. 

Brandon laughed. “I have no idea. I never really thought this part through before. I guess what we always do. NBA Jams? Or want to go watch a movie?” He asked, shifting back onto his heels and grabbing Jordan’s hand. 

“Sounds good to me.” Jordan replied, entwining his hand with Brandon’s and guiding them out into the street to get back to the car. 

“So how does take-out and 10 Things I Hate about You sound? I know it’s your favorite.” Brandon said, turning to catch Jordan’s eye with a smirk. 

“H-How. How did you know that?” Jordan asked, a blush spreading across his face as he avoided eye contact. 

“Please, Jordan. It’s my job as fake boyfriend, or I guess real boyfriend now, to know everything about you.” He said, winking at Jordan. “That and we lived together. I know your Netflix password genius.”

Jordan felt his face burn but laughed it off, amazed that Brandon paid that much attention. 

“Though seriously dude, Failure to Launch? That movie is terrible. I thought you were better than that.” Brandon joked. 

“Fuck you. This coming from the guy who made me watch Frankenfish twice.” Jordan replied, smirking at Brandon as the other threw his head back and laughed.

Yep. This was going to work. 

The pair strolled down the block, hand in hand, chatting lightly about the evening and Jordan’s friends until the car appeared in the distance. 

They were about half a block from the car when a sound they had not expected echoed through the street. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Jordan turned his head to look at Brandon, poised to ask what he was talking about when he felt the first drops of water hit his face. 

“No way.” He muttered, stopping in place to look up at the sky. 

In the two seconds it took for Jordan to look up, the rain began to fall in vast quantities. 

Brandon gripped Jordan’s hand tightly, pulling him toward the car in the hopes of getting out of the rain as soon as humanely possible. They made it to the door and were about to get in when Brandon heard Jordan call for him from the other side of the car.

“Brandon. I think my door’s stuck.”

Brandon looked up and over the top of the car to find Jordan smirking back at him, mischievous glint in his eye. God he was perfect. 

Brandon smiled and shut his own door, walking around the front of the car to meet Jordan at the passenger side. 

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked, matching Jordan’s smirk and reaching out for the handle. 

“Nothing.” Jordan whispered, pushing Brandon against the car door and kissing him exactly how Brandon had always dreamed. It was wet and sloppy, yet somehow absolutely matched what he expected. They stood there in the rain for several moments, pulling back every few seconds for air and to wipe the water out of their eyes until Jordan pulled away for good, resting his head against Brandon’s shoulder. 

“That was so fucking cheesy.” Brandon confessed, smiling nonetheless and turning to press a kiss into Jordan’s temple. 

“Yeah I know. It was just too good to pass up.” Jordan replied, lifting his head to peck Brandon’s lips and reach for the door handle. 

The two settled in the car, adjusting seat belts and taking a moment to realize exactly just what had transpired between them. 

“Hey, before we go back, want to get a Slurpee?” Brandon asked, winking. 

Jordan rolled his eyes. “Fine, but if you get a brain freeze again I am going to laugh in your face.”

Brandon laughed and moved to shift the car into gear when he felt the familiar vibration of his phone going off, and quickly opened the text, reading it and tossing the phone in Jordan’s direction. 

“Do me a favor?” He asked Jordan as he tossed his phone over to him. “Tell him to give us time to get home before being a dick? And to fuck off.”

Jordan scoffed at Brandon and grabbed the iPhone in his lap, scanning the message as Brandon pulled away from the curb. 

“It’s been hours and you haven’t texted me in a gay panic, so can I assume you two confirmed your undying love and boned already?”

Jordan shook his head, quickly replying to the text and taking Brandon’s hand in his own, ready for whatever the night ahead had in store. 

Across town, another phone went off, this one balancing precariously on the edge of the couch. JJ reached over and grabbed it, swiping his thumb across the screen and chuckling at the response.

“What he’d say?” Asked Blaine from above JJ, raking his hand through JJ’s hair in his lap without taking his eyes off the TV. 

“Nothing. They’re going to go bang probably. That and we should fuck off.”

“Ah, so the usual.”

“Mhmm.”


End file.
